Gold Loses, Red Wins
by kkkitn666
Summary: Very explicit things go down in the cave, but the end is a little disappointing. Sorry not sorry.


"Okay, uh, this is just ridiculous..." Gold muttered, returning his fainted Smeargle. He sent out his last Pokemon, Noctowl, and commanded it upward. At least this way his weakest Pokemon would still have kind of a shot at this, but Flying-types were no use against Electric-types.

Red's Pikachu looked up silently at the naive little bird, not bothering to waste a move on such a high target. This was a sign that not only was Red the greatest Pokemon Master, but even his Pokemon were able to catch onto his impassable glory. All of his Pokemon seemed to know exactly what they were doing without Red having to give them orders. With a swift motion, Noctowl tried to make a mark on Pikachu with his beak, but its speed was far too great for the poor thing's accuracy. A yellow glow emitted from the mouse's red cheeks and sent lightning flying in every direction, all of which wound up hitting Noctowl with a great fierceness even Gold couldn't handle.

Quickly, the young inferior trainer withdrew Noctowl and stood there awkwardly for a long few moments. This was the first time Gold had lost to a trainer incidently, and he just HAD to recieve his first defeat from Red. What luck Gold had. He shoved his hand in his pocket, digging around for quite some time until he pulled out a sufficient amount of money. In an attempt to give Red his share, the taller boy rejected it with a shake of his head.

"And just why won't you accept my money?! I lost!" Gold was already furious about his pulverization and Red only seemed to provoke the feeling even more. "I'm sure you know that's a rule; after all, you've been doing this longer than I have!"

The male could only protest, kneeling down to give his Pikachu a victory scratch behind its ears. A red light enveloped the yellow Pokemon soon after, the Pokeball in Red's hand bringing it back inside. He rose back up to his feet, stared at Gold with a blank expression upon his face and stepped toward him.

Gold hesitated for a moment, raising both his arms in front of his chest, offering Red the money. Whatever Red had up his sleeve, Gold didn't want any. Especially not another beating; the rest of his Pokemon were at the PC, right where they were supposed to be. Gold was a rather paranoid little kid, precisely when it came down to the rules of Pokemon battling. Never once did the boy cheat and he definitely did not do any of this with Red; he made sure not to. "You don't have to do this, Red! This is rightfully yours, I just came here for a battle a-and...!"

He stopped abruptly as Red forced Gold's limbs to his sides, listening to the sound of money clinking about on the hard rock beneath them. A cold hand gripped Gold's neck gently, sending ripples of goosebumps along his body. Red's face was just inches from his opponent's and things began to get eerily quiet, even in the cave. There were no Larvitar or Golbat cries in the background or even drips from the cave's ceiling interrupting the silence. Red pulled Gold ever close to him by the strap of his unnecessarily large, gray bag and embraced him with a graze on the lips.

This sent Gold over the edge and he tried unsuccessfully to squirm away, but Red wouldn't let him have that. "I-I don't think the rulebook meant I had to pay you in whatever you wanted! That is what the money was for!" He glanced down at the floor, staring at the scattered coins around their feet. Gold was so loud now that his voice echoed a couple of times, only making it worse on himself.

Red smiled, feeling the need to snicker but held it in. His body backed Gold down the stairs and sat himself down on one of the steps, bringing Gold down with him. On his lap Gold uncomfortably seated himself on as Red brought him even nearer in yet another kiss. The only interest Red had at this moment was to unclothe Gold, and doing that was almost as hard as getting Gold to submit to him.

Upon trying to get Gold's shorts down, he shot out in protest. "Don't you think it's a little too cold to be-"

Without letting another word escape his lips, Red tugged Gold's trousers off just slightly enough so he could get inside of him. Gold dubiously returned Red's kiss, and although it was already rather late, Red seemed to enjoy it.. probably more than he would have enjoyed the money he wasn't going to buy anything with. Red unzipped his jeans and took out his stiff dick, closing his eyes as he lifted Gold and made him hover just above his tip.

The blue-haired boy took it as an incentive to act on and he reluctantly sat down on it. Along the realization of letting Red enter him was going to be a painful experience, Gold quickly slowed down what he was doing and moaned. It ached him more than pleasured him but Red took fondly to the tightness of his asshole and thrust inward, stretching Gold's insides with his thick cock.

Red slammed Gold down against him, making sure he wasn't going to get away any time soon. Gold cried out in agony, a surge of discomfort spreading throughout his body. The throbbing of Red's member, however, aroused Gold and his dick hardened at this intense feeling. Another deadpan pound made Gold emit a loud groan and Red only thrust deeper inside to keep the noises coming. Their lips parted ways by this time and Red grunted as he leaned back, his elbows using the stairs for support.

Gold followed after Red, too weak to hold himself up in an erect position, and made an effort to match Red's wild bucks of his hips. He rested his forehead on one of Red's shoulders, wincing every time Red filled him. "Red, it hurts so much..." Gold could see his hot breath expand due to the chilly climate inside of this god-forsaken enviornment; this made Gold shiver and squeeze Red's dick, throwing off Red and unhinging him.

Red moaned, giving a hint as to what his voice would have sounded like if he actually talked, impaling Gold's insides as hard and deep as possible. His dick twitched and spasmed a few moments later and his rhythmic hammering started to become more frantic and irregular. A couple of more thrusts and then he engulfed himself all the way to the hilt and spurted inside of Gold, panting heavily.

It took the guy awhile to recover and when he did, he pushed Gold off and blue balled him. At this point, Red was snickering and rummaging around for his lost money, glancing at Gold who made his escape while pulling up his shorts.

The end heh.


End file.
